<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916094">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi teaches Kenma to slow dance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma stared out the window curiously at their neighbor's house. From where he was, he could see Bokuto and Kuroo moving a bunch of boxes into a moving truck. Kuroo looked upset, sending sharp glances over his way. Kenma knew he couldn't see him from his place in the window, but those glances still felt directed towards him. </p><p>"Waiting for a package?" Akaashi asked, coming up behind Kenma. </p><p>The blond shook his head, his eyes still transfixed on their neighbors. </p><p>"Bokuto and Kuroo look like they're moving out." </p><p>"That's not surprising." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kenma asked, pulling his attention away from the window. </p><p>"The contract for our rent was broken as soon as I left. Plus Bokuto-San doesn't make enough money to live there anyway. It was only a matter of time before they got kicked out." </p><p>"Wait a minute… if Bokuto-San can't afford the house, then how did his name end up in the lease?" </p><p>"The lease went off of individual credit plus joint income." Akaashi explained "Bokuto-San's credit was better than mine so his name ended up on the lease, even though I made more money." </p><p>"Oh." Kenma mumbled softly, taking another glance out the window. "Well, good riddance." </p><p>"Maybe we should celebrate," Akaashi joked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kenma's ear. </p><p>"Don't celebrate too soon. That house is cursed with shitty neighbors." </p><p>"Well.. hopefully this is the end of it." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The couple that moved in afterwards was decent enough. They were quiet and reserved, much like Akaashi and Kenma and barely made any noise, save for a few arguments that really didn't even cross the boundary of yelling. Most of the time it was nearly impossible to tell that anyone lived there at all. </p><p>"Is it time to celebrate, yet?" Akaashi teased after dinner was done and the dishes were put away. </p><p>"Maybe…" Kenma smiled softly. "I don't see why you want to celebrate though." </p><p>"We have decent neighbors for once. Isn't that enough?" </p><p>"I dunno… I think I need a better reason." The blond teased, taking a step closer. </p><p>"We both have an amazing roommate." Akaashi smiled, running his hand through Kenma's hair. "And I think I know the perfect way to celebrate." </p><p>"And how's that?" </p><p>Akaashi took Kenma's hand and lead him into the living room. Kenma watched as the younger boy plugged his phone into the stereo and turned on some soft piano music. </p><p>"Dance with me?" </p><p>Kenma could feel the heat creeping up onto his face. </p><p>"Akaashi-San I-... I-I can't dance." </p><p>"I could teach you. It's not hard." </p><p>"But…" Kenma trailed off, staring at the ground. Akaashi grabbed his hand, lightly pulling him closer. </p><p>"I saw your Q&amp;A video. You said you always wanted to learn." </p><p>"Y-You watched that!?" Kenma gasped, his face heating up more.</p><p>"I wanted to see if my question would get featured… which it did." </p><p>"Your question was dumb." Kenma mumbled, trying to hide his face behind his sweater sleeve. </p><p>"Well…" Akaashi smirked, pulling Kenma's other hand away from his face and holding it, "Maybe you could answer my new question then. Kozume-San, will you dance with me?" </p><p>"Fine…" Kenma caved "but you have to teach me." </p><p>Akaashi nodded and smiled, pulling Kenma closer to him. It's strange being this close to Akaashi, Kenma thinks. Sure they've fallen asleep on the couch together a few times but that doesn't really count. They were both asleep and groggy and far too out of it to really realize what they were doing.. but now. Now they were awake. Now they were holding hands and touching and dancing. Now, Akaashi was leading Kenma around the living room like a prince in a grand ball. </p><p>"Spin," Akaashi instructed, raising both their hands in the air. </p><p>"Spin?" Kenma questioned. </p><p>"Spin.. like twirling around," the younger boy clarified. </p><p>Kenma hesitated for a moment before spinning in a circle. </p><p>"You're pretty good at this." </p><p>"Not really…" </p><p>"It takes some people months to learn to dance," Akaashi said, smiling down at him. "I think you're a natural." </p><p>Akaashi lifted their hands once again and watched as Kenma spun around once and then twice before following Akaashi's lead once again. </p><p>"Maybe I just have a good teacher." Kenma smirked, shooting him a playful glance. </p><p>Akaashi blushed slightly before wrapping one of his arms around Kenma's back. </p><p>"Ready for the dip?" </p><p>"The wha- KEIJI!" Kenma half squeaked half screamed as Akaashi dipped him and Akaashi couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle. </p><p>"Keiji?" The younger boy teased, pulling Kenma back up.</p><p>"S-Sorry.." </p><p>"It's fine." Akaashi smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Kenma's ear. "You can call me Keiji if you like." </p><p>"Well, you scared the shit out of me, Keiji." Kenma pouted. </p><p>"Sorry… you're still a natural though." </p><p>"I think you should make it up to me." </p><p>"How so?" </p><p>"Apple pie and face off?" Kenma half questioned, half demanded. </p><p>Akaashi chuckled lightly, turning off his music. "Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Production might slow down for a few weeks due to finals and the upcoming summer heat (which is absolutely unbearable over here in California) but I'm gonna try to stay on top of things as much as possible 💙 remember to wash your hands and eat your veggies (and try to stay cool)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>